To Save a Friend
by SpadePirates4Eva
Summary: When Kurapika is captured by some Rare Treasure Hunters, what lengths will Gon, Killua and Leorio go to to save him?


**Hi! It's Eva-san! Just to let you know, this entire story is based on a dream I had. Don't know why I have dreams like this but I thought it was a good idea for a fanfic. So that will probably explain some things that might not make sense…**

**Anyway… ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER 'CUZ IF I DID KURAPIKA WOULD BE IN IT MORE OFTEN AND I WOULD BE OFF HIATUS!**

* * *

It had been a peaceful day. Kurapika had the day off from his bodyguard duties and spent the day reading in the park. He was unaware of how much time had passed until the darkness made it hard to see the pages. He looked up from his book and realised everyone had left. As he picked up his book, he realised he wasn't as alone as it appeared.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

After a second, two figures stepped out from the trees. Both of them looked to be in their mid-twenties.

"Not bad, Kurta, not bad," said the one on the right. He had Justin Bieber style ash-blonde hair and wore all black clothes with the exception of a light brown leather jacket. He had this look on his face that said he was begging for a fight "Not many can sense us."

"What do you want?" Kurapika asked sternly, getting straight to the point.

"We're gonna need you to come with us, kid. Someone's paid us big money to get you. So are you gonna come willingly, or do we have to take you by force?"

Kurapika scowled at the men. After a few seconds, he leapt back and threw his chain at them.

"I was hoping you'd choose to fight!" the man yelled as the fight began.

* * *

This was a fine mess that he'd gotten himself into. Kurapika cursed under his breath as he dodged the incoming attack. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with some weird guy with a whip, but this wasn't an ordinary whip, and he wasn't an ordinary weird guy. He was obviously an experienced nen user.

The second man had just been standing there, observing with his dark green eyes ever since the fight began. His face, devoid of emotion, reminded him of a purple-haired Chrollo. Seeing this caused the Kurta's eyes to glow an even darker shade of scarlet.

The man with the whip whistled "His eyes just keep getting redder, don't they Liam."

"That they do, Mark, now please, stop wasting time and defeat him, we have a reputation as Rare Treasure Hunters to uphold you know" the emotionless man- Liam- said. Mark rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible.

Kurapika took advantage of this opening to retaliate. He thrust his chain towards his attacker who was taken aback by the Kurta's quick reaction. He jumped back and the Dowsing chain bruised his shoulder. This guy was no amateur; he obviously knew how to handle himself. Kurapika flicked his wrist and the chain moved to attack his opponent's head. Mark swung his whip towards the incoming chain which wrapped around the ball. Kurapika tugged his chain to no avail. He unconjured and reconjured it in a fraction of a second. Leaping out of the way to avoid the incoming whip, Kurapika thrust his chain once again towards Mark, who dodged expertly. He landed in a crouching position and jumped to the side while throwing the chain in mid-air.

Mark once again dodged and this time rushed forward, but this time, he threw a punch.

Kurapika blocked the punch with his left arm. He prepared to swing his chain once more but stopped when he realised that something was pulling his wrist behind his back. The blonde turned his head only to see the whip wrapped tightly and pulling his wrist. He tried to pull it free but the whip kept its hold. Suddenly, he felt an impact on the back of his head. He fell forward but the whip pulled him back and flung him into a nearby tree. Dazed, he watched as a second whip appeared in Mark's hand. It shot forward, wrapped around his other hand and then looped around the tree to join up with the other whip. Kurapika pulled his wrists but the whips held strong. He could only watch as the second man approached.

Liam brought his hand up and touched the blonde's head. After a few seconds, he removed it and Kurapika found himself unable to move, unable to talk, unable to blink. He was paralysed.

_Who are these people?_ He thought as he was slung over a shoulder and carried away.

* * *

**Oh no! Kurapika-kun! Who are these mysterious people? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Eva-san OUT!**


End file.
